


大耳兔

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	大耳兔

大耳兔

ooc严重，勿上升

灵感是丹尼签售会带着大耳朵兔子的发箍

 

@抽风2.0 祝抽抽生日快乐！！挤了点时间写文，希望你喜欢！

 

凌晨十二点的钟声在宿舍响起。

迷糊中醒来的赖冠霖觉得有些口渴，披着毛毯起床来到厨房倒杯水，当他低头发现一个毛茸茸的小物体在蹭着自己裤管的时候，整个人僵硬着身体不敢乱动了。

不过，对于一只不知道从哪里冒出来的可爱大耳兔，赖冠霖表示惊喜不已。

他撑着膝盖蹲下身子，大手掌心小心翼翼地抚上大耳兔的脑袋，发现它不仅不害怕，似乎还舒服得眯着眼睛享受。

在柔和的灯光下，他看见这只大耳兔漂亮干净，浑身长满了毛茸茸的灰色毛毛，乍一看以为是一团小棉花，意外发现了大耳兔的额头上有一小撮樱桃红。

“大兔兔，你这一小撮樱桃红跟我们家尼尔哥哥的发色简直一模一样，嘿嘿......”

“你是不是迷路了？”

“我明天带你去找小主人好不好？”

“呜呜......”

大耳兔被赖冠霖超高艺的手法摸得浑身舒服极了，眯着眼睛继续享受。

“大兔兔，你口不口渴啊？你要喝奶吗？”

“呜呜......”

他找了个小碗盛了点水和牛奶给大耳兔，亲自递到它的面前。

“大兔兔快喝吧。”

大耳兔睁开双眼看了看赖冠霖，那五官精致的小脸映入它的眼帘，不知为何，它也很喜欢对方，甚至还伸出粉嫩的小舌头，轻轻地在他手背上舔了舔。

手上一股奇怪的电流感透过血液穿过全身，赖冠霖不由自主地瑟缩了一下，眉毛轻蹙，想想自己好像有点反应过大了，奶声奶气地跟大耳兔道歉，“对不起啊，我不是不喜欢你哦，就是感觉有点奇怪......”

 

他看着那一双漆黑深邃的眼睛嵌在大耳兔眼窝里，像极了心上人姜丹尼尔。

“奇怪了，我怎么老是将大兔兔跟我们家尼尔哥联想到一起了？”

“我这是怎么了？”

大耳兔低下头乖乖喝奶，偶尔还会耸动着双耳，看破不说破。

大耳兔两只长长的耳朵会碰到地面，耳朵里是一层薄薄的粉红色，小小的鼻子下面是三瓣嘴唇，总是不停地耸动着，似乎在闻着赖冠霖身上好闻的奶味。

而赖冠霖也看大耳兔的身子圆滚滚的，看上去既可爱又温顺，他似乎有点不舍得将它还给原来的主人了。

 

 

赖冠霖发现它的身子忽然变得高热，掌心反复确认好几次，温度确实比自己的还要偏高一些，不禁担心大耳兔是不是生病了。

“大兔兔，你是不是发烧了？”

结果大耳兔没有回答，只是继续舔了几口奶，便跳到他的裤管旁边蹭了蹭的。

赖冠霖干脆把它裹在毯子里抱回房间。

反正已经睡不着了，他干脆一屁股坐在床上，修长白嫩的双腿盘着，把小毛毯铺在腿上像撸鸭子一样地撸大耳兔。

“舒服吗？”

一双好看又温柔的手轻柔地顺着大耳兔的背脊来回抚摸。

大耳兔发出轻轻的磨牙声，似乎很满意他的高超手法。

赖冠霖对耳朵充满好奇，小心翼翼地触碰大耳朵，拇指食指夹着轻轻揉捏，语气轻柔，“乖，大兔兔好乖，不疼的......”

大耳兔的耳朵十分灵敏，刚开始不停抖动，后来被他娴熟的技法所征服，干脆裸露肚子睡在毯子上，任他抚摸。

骨节分明的手指很快来到软绵绵的肚皮上。

赖冠霖发现大耳兔其实是一只公兔子。

“原来大兔兔是男孩子啊？”

赖冠霖把它抱起来，鼻子蹭了蹭它的鼻尖，没想到下一秒，大耳兔一抬头，这个吻刚好落在它的三瓣唇上。

大耳兔满意极了，它舒服得简直就像飘在云里雾里，小嘴里发出舒服的叫声。

“呜呜......”

赖冠霖娇羞了，轻微斥责这个小家伙，“坏兔兔，你竟然敢亲我？我可是酷盖呢，今晚罚你陪睡觉，好不好？”

 

大耳兔的体温瞬间飙升，赖冠霖难免担心，打算起来去厨房拿冰袋，不曾料想自己竟然亲眼看着大耳兔的耳朵不停耸动，变成了姜丹尼尔。

虽然暴露了人形，但大耳朵依旧在头上。

他发情了，不知如何是好，只是轻轻磨蹭被子，浑身发热。

饶是酷盖的也被吓得抖了一下，怀里的大耳兔忽然变成队友哥哥姜丹尼尔，不吓一跳才怪呢。

柔美的灯光照映出男人健硕的肌肉，结实的背部，有力的腹肌，浑身雪白，双腿修长。

没来得及惊呼出声的赖冠霖赶紧拿起毯子给他遮掩身体，这个哥哥全身裸着的呢！

精致的小脸不知何时爬满粉红，他咬紧下唇，下意识紧张捂脸。

“呼......终于变回来了。”姜丹尼尔眯着眼睛一副犯迷糊的表情，嘴巴微张，嘴角缓缓上扬，勾出一抹摄人心魂的弧度。

赖冠霖的大脑瞬间当机，开口有些结巴，“丹......尼尔哥？你怎么会......”

 

“霖霖尼！”

姜丹尼尔简直开心到不能自己，把小忙内扑倒在床上。

“太好了，我终于变回来了。”

“你知道吗？我刚刚就吃了颗超大的大白兔奶糖就变成兔子了！”

“一定是你超高艺的按摩手法把我变回来了，对不对？”

“你的亲亲简直就是灵丹妙药啊！”

 

“啊？不是，那个，尼尔哥，你先起来好不好？”

赖冠霖被他这么抱着蹭啊蹭的，顿时脸色通红，他娇羞不安地挣扎着，手里不着痕迹地给他盖上刚刚蹭掉的毛毯。

 

这回轮到姜丹尼尔发愁了，就算变回真身，可欲望的火苗还存在啊。

大耳朵微微耸动，姜丹尼尔握着他的手，透过掌心传送温热，“霖霖尼，我好热......霖霖主人，你帮帮我，好不好？”

“哥哥要我怎么帮？”

那双漂亮的杏花眼闪烁着动人的神采，赖冠霖微微咬着下唇，看上去更像是一只单纯的小白兔，等待狡黠的大耳兔拆吃入腹。

姜丹尼尔毫不犹豫地低头吻上他那娇嫩动人的唇瓣。

他一把撤掉自己身上的毛毯，将赖冠霖微凉的手握热，一个劲儿地蹭着赖冠霖身上凉凉的温度。

“凉凉的，好舒服。”

 

“尼尔哥？”赖冠霖疑惑不已，甚至还被人轻易勾起几分欲火。

“对不起，我也不知道我怎么了，就是好想你，还有好想进入你的身体。”

“尼尔哥，你知道自己说的是什么吗？”赖冠霖的下腹被蹭出一道火苗。

“霖霖主人知道吗，你知道我就知道。”

姜丹尼尔在他雪白的颈窝处缓缓吸吮了起来，奶香扑鼻，说不出的诱人摄魂。

“啊......”

赖冠霖忍不住轻呼出声，身下有跟火热的东西抵着自己的大腿根处，他被不可言喻的羞耻心占据，微微害羞将双手抱在胸前。

他是喜欢姜丹尼尔没错，可今晚上的事情如同梦境一样，一时间难以反应过来。

姜丹尼尔搂紧他，强有力的大腿挤入他紧闭的双膝，以便自己硬起来的分身更多地摩擦着他的大腿根处。

“热，好热.......”

情热烧得他似乎要失去理智，但理智告诉他不能就这么要了小忙内，如果对方不愿意，他宁愿起来去卫生间冲一夜的冷水澡。

“对不起，吓到你了，我也不知道我怎么了，我还是去洗冷水吧。”

赖冠霖抱着尝试的心态去询问自己哥哥的心意，他不希望哥哥仅仅是为了解决生理情欲，尽管对方是那么的迫切需要自己的帮助。

“哥喜欢我吗？”

“嗯，我喜欢你，霖霖尼！”

姜丹尼尔深深地凝望着他喜欢的人，将他刻画在自己的内心深处，低头吻上那甜美的唇瓣。

 

心意相通两人加深了爱意的深吻，赖冠霖轻哼一声，长而卷的睫毛颤动，双手勾住男人的脖颈。

 

他能感受到大腿根部那滚烫发硬的欲望，精致小脸如同火烧云，奶糯的语气透露出坚定，“我愿意帮尼尔哥。”

“真的吗？”

姜丹尼尔的舌尖探入他那敏感的耳朵，抱紧他扭动的身体，和自己的火热身体相互摩擦，燃烧更多的欲望。

赖冠霖抬头温柔地对上男人的漆黑眼眸，鼓起勇气抬头在眼角的泪痣上轻啄一口，接着往下看，男人强壮的胸肌，结实的腹肌，身上每一处肌肉线条十分流畅，都能轻易勾起自己体内的欲火。

“嗯，大耳兔哥哥，我也喜欢你。”

姜丹尼尔大脑内那根绷紧的弦已经断开，炽热的眼光凝视着他心爱的人，左手划过他的大腿外侧，在浑圆上轻轻揉搓。

陌生的快感让赖冠霖既期待又害怕，不禁在男人的怀里瑟缩一下，“啊哈......哥哥，我觉得好奇怪哦。”

 

姜丹尼尔眼光贪婪地占有赖冠霖晶莹剔透的酮体，像极了一块上等的羊脂白玉，他用最快的速度除掉碍事的睡衣，沿着手臂往下滑与他的手十指相扣。

“怎么会，我的霖霖尼，好美。”

魅惑诱人的眼眸泪痣让赖冠霖失神片刻。

他还不习惯在姜丹尼尔面前裸露，用掌心遮住自己的眼睛，试图掩藏自己的娇羞。

微弱的灯光并没有妨碍到姜丹尼尔的视力。

身下的小孩浑身发热，细软腰肢，小腹平坦，双腿修长莹白，高高翘起的粉色阴茎露出了漂亮的形状。

姜丹尼尔低下头，一口含住了他胸前绽放的红果，另一边自然不会放过，指尖轻柔搓弄，乳头得到刺激很快挺立起来。

“啊......”赖冠霖惊呼一声，不敢置信，嘴里发出呻吟声竟是如此娇柔奶气。

姜丹尼尔如同吸猫一样吸住赖冠霖的耳垂，嗓音低沉诱惑，轻声低语的，“霖霖主人尼，舒服吗，感受到哥哥在爱抚你吗？”

就在此时，修长的手指沿着内裤边进入，触手可及的阴茎高高翘起等待安抚。

有技巧的上下套弄也挑起赖冠霖内心深处的欲火，很快，他的腰就软了下来，全身仿佛过电，初次经历情事的人想不明白哥哥的触碰为什么会让自己的身体起这么大反应？

 

姜丹尼尔抓起他的手，把食指含在嘴里，慢慢向后吐出，“霖霖好吃。”

赖冠霖难耐地摇头，被撩拨得浑身瘙痒难耐，抚摸如同隔靴搔痒，肉心难以得到满足。

 

姜丹尼尔的舌尖还在他的肚脐眼上打圈圈，湿热的火舌不断勾起欲望火苗，还模拟抽插在肚脐上快速进出。

一根手指悄然而至，不知何时轻轻探入后穴，两根三根持续深入开拓那个无人闯入过的领地，私密的地方紧致水润，转圈搅拌那一洞春水，并微微弯曲，手指剐蹭敏感的内壁。

强烈的异物感觉让赖冠霖疼痛难耐，迫不及待地扭动身体试图逃离，“疼啊，尼尔哥.....”

手指的离开“啵”地一声响起，暧昧不明，强烈的空虚感让赖冠霖浑身燥热得像着了魔一样，“好热，好热......”

“我要进来了。”姜丹尼尔拨开他的大腿，将分身缓缓推进他的体内，“乖，主人尼疼的话可以咬我。”

 

赖冠霖毫不客气地咬着他的肩膀，被招引出身体深处的快感，如同电流般火速窜流全身。

 

借用护手霜和肠液的混合，姜丹尼尔忽然挺起腰，将最后的根部深深地贯穿洞穴，大手不断揉捏雪白的浑圆，转移他的疼痛注意力。

 

“啊啊......”

洞穴被深深地填满了，内壁紧紧地吸附着火热的分身，不禁涨大了一圈。

姜丹尼尔慢慢进行抽插，待他适应后，开始逐步加快摇摆胯部的力量和加大撞击的力度。

赖冠霖情不自禁地开始摆动腰肢，主动迎合身下撞击的力度，阵阵快感酥麻烧脑，他扬起修长漂亮的脖颈，暴露在空气中的喉结被炙热的双唇占有，触感非常舒服。

坚定的撞击快感不断吞噬着两人，很快，他们便浑身大汗淋漓。

姜丹尼尔把修长的腿折成M字型，方便自己更加深入的撞击。

“啊哈......慢点啊......丹尼尔哥......”

赖冠霖的小鹿眼眸沾染上了水汽，男人的荷尔蒙气息扑面而来，包裹着娇媚动人的身体，下半身紧密相连的撞击让他不断地发出奶糯的娇喘吁吁。

姜丹尼尔没有理会，火热的分身持续撞击湿热的后穴，不间断地向深处的软肉发起进攻。

“呜呜......啊哈......”

断断续续的呻吟像足了小猫的呜咽，如同汽油，让男人的欲火烧的更旺盛。

赖冠霖的手指嵌入被子，指甲微微发白，撞击不断加快速度，甚至一下比一下地猛烈地顶撞着入口，他被过渡刺激的快感和疼痛逼出生理盐水，夺眶而出的泪水在脸上划出泪痕。

姜丹尼尔不舍他哭，低头吻去泪水，十分温柔，身下的撞击却是一下比一下有力。

赖冠霖的大腿夹紧男人强有力的腰部，强烈怀疑自己今晚会不会被大耳兔姜丹尼尔干死。

指甲深陷在姜丹尼尔的手臂上，微微泛白，快感一波未平一波又起，清澈明亮的双眸早已迷离动人心弦。

“主人尼，舒服吗？”

“不要问啦......”

忽然间，他的身体控制不住地颤抖，后穴自动绞紧收缩，姜丹尼尔的手快速上下撸动他的阴茎，双重刺激下，白浊的精液射在大手掌心上。

“哥，啊哈......”喉咙发出娇喘吁吁。

猛烈的刺穿和囊袋发生撞击，“噗呲噗呲”和“啪啪啪”的声音相互重叠，暧昧的粉红不断升级。

“慢一点，啊哈......”

哥哥的疯狂占有让赖冠霖的理智被逼出走，甜腻的呻吟不停，莹白的双腿本能地再次勾上姜丹尼尔的腰，好让火热更深都进入自己的洞穴。

灭顶的快感畅快淋漓，身上的男人不停地深深刺入，强烈的撞击一下比一下有力。

赖冠霖不知道，男人的火热的分身尺寸惊人，深深埋在自己体内，仿佛要将自己完全贯穿。

姜丹尼尔又是一个猛烈撞击，来回抽插十几下，终于在娇柔的体内射出滚烫的精液。

“啊......”

“唔......”

两人同时发出满足的低喘。

 

 

发情的大耳兔可是很可怕的，赖冠霖被干到早上醒来腰酸背疼腿无力，一点也不想动。

他就枕在男人的手臂上，稍有动静都能让身后的男人醒过来。

“主人尼，你醒啦？”

这不是一只兔子吗？赖冠霖怎么觉得他更像是一只大狗狗似的，隐形的尾巴开心得要上天了。

 

他恨不得把身边一脸清爽的男人狠狠地踢下床以泄心头之恨，偏偏男人手脚并用锁住自己，一大早开始说情话，性感撩人的低音炮专门挑在耳边响起。

“霖霖主人尼，这么可爱的大耳兔丹尼尔，你不想拥有吗？”

“只有你才能填满我的位置。”

话音刚落，姜丹尼尔抓着赖冠霖的手腕放在自己的胸口上，在眉心上亲吻，“我喜欢你很久了。”

赖冠霖被甜言蜜语笼罩，整个人迷迷糊糊的找不着北。

“你好香哦，身上都是我的味道吗？”

“主人尼，我可以再来一次吗？”

赖冠霖毫不客气地打断他，双手捧着蜜桃小脸，身后的腰酸提醒自己意志要坚决，“不可以！”

下一秒，大耳兔的双手顺势摸上他的细致小腰，轻轻揉了揉，小脸满是委屈，大耳朵拉拢着，嘟起小嘴，狭长炙热的眼神满是爱意，轻松瓦解意志。

姜丹尼尔趴在主人身边，轻轻啃咬吸吮乳尖！

似乎有那么一点不疼了，赖冠霖闭上眼睛十分享受。

罢了罢了，发情的大耳兔精力旺盛，他也不知道自己还能承受多少次。

 

整整一个晚上和早上，赖冠霖主人都在被大耳兔丹尼尔抱紧嵌入酿酿酱酱，好几天都下不了床！


End file.
